


Splinter

by SadieandJack



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Russel has a an infected hand and is feeling mad that no one will believe her.
Relationships: John Watson/Mary Russell





	Splinter

I ran down the stairs falling as I tripped winching as I felt a piece of wood enter my skin. Watson ran over helping me up.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yes, I think so." I said

He took my hand making me cry out in pain. I watched him lift my hand up seeing the large splinter.

Holmes came back over seeing us.

"What has happened?"

"Mary has a piece of wood in her hand."

I winched as he touched it. We came home and he sat me down in the sitting room as he sat on a stool in front of me trying to take out the piece. Holmes poured three glass of brandy walking over handing a glass to me.

"No." I said

"Take it." He said

I sighed taking the glass sipping it coughing. Watson pulled the piece out feeling me jerk a little.

"There." He said, showing me the piece.

He bandaged my hand lifting it to his lips. I sighed looking at him as he lowered my hand getting the glass Holmes offered him drinking it.

The next day I felt my hand stinging as I came down the stairs smelling breakfast. Que laid a plate down in front of me on the dining room table. Watson walked in looking at some mail. He smiled at me leaning down kissing me.

"How is your hand?" He asked

"Fine." I said

"Hmm."

I watched him sit down at the head of the table opening a letter.

"I have to go out and visit a patient." He said

"I think I can manage without you." I said

"I won't be long."

He stood leaving the room. I winched feeling my hand throbbing hearing the front door close. The throbbing stopped and I didn't think about it. Holmes and Watson played cards a week later. I walked in carrying a tray with three cups of coffee and some plates with cake. Watson discarded as I set the tray down on the table putting their coffee and plates beside them. Holmes discarded looking at me. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing Russell."

I sighed leaving the tray on the table as I grabbed my cup of coffee walking to a chair. Holmes continued to stare at me.

"Holmes your turn." Watson said

"What?" Holmes said, looking at him.

"Your turn."

"Oh." Holmes said, as he picked up a card and discarded looking over at me again. Watson looked at me then at Holmes.

The phone rang in the hallway and I watched Que walk over past the door getting it. He cleared his throat coming in.

"Doctor Watson it is for you."

"Thank you Que." Watson said, getting up walking past me. I watched him leave then I sipped some coffee glancing at Holmes who still stared at me. I watched him stand laying his cards on the table then he walked over to my chair.

"Russell, you look different."

"What?" I asked

"I don't know what it is, but there is something…."

Watson came in looking at me.

"Mary, I have to see to a patient."

"Tonight?" I asked, setting my cup down on the side table as I stood up.

"I'm sorry."

"Why can't you just wait until the morning?" I asked

"I can't." He said "Holmes, will you come?"

"Of course."

"Fine, just go! I knew I would be third in line and now this proves it!" I yelled, running to the stairs. Watson came out with Holmes watching me go up and slam the door. Watson sighed walking to the front door.

I tossed in bed waking seeing he still hadn't come home. I threw the blankets off getting up opening the window feeling the chilly air come in. I laid back down without the blankets on. Watson opened the door slowly feeling the cold air. He looked over at me sleeping on my side as he went over and closed the window. Then he walked over pulling the blankets up to cover me. I moved as he went into the bathroom and I pushed the blankets off again. He came back coming to the bed. I felt him lie down taking a long breath pulling the blankets up.

He came down the stairs hearing yelling in the kitchen. Walking in, he saw Que over by the sink looking at me at the doorway yelling.

"You broke that dish on purpose!" I yelled

Watson looked down seeing a mess of glass on the floor between Que and I.

"I didn't break it Miss Mary." Que said

"What is the matter?" Watson asked

I looked at him then at Que before leaving. Que took a breath looking at Watson shaking his head. Watson walked over seeing me putting on my coat mad. He walked over helping me put it on correctly.

"Mary, you have never yelled at Que. What is wrong?"

"I am going out. I need some air." I said, opening the door. He touched my hand on the door looking at me concerned his hand went to my cheek. I closed my eyes opening them looking at him. He watched me leave. Que swept up the glass seeing Watson come in.

"Is she all right?" He asked

"I don't know." Watson said

That night in the bathroom I stood out of the tub winching as I raised my hand seeing that spot of my hand that had the splinter in was red with oozing puss coming out. I heard a knock at the door and quickly wrapped a bandage around it tying on my robe I opened the door seeing Watson.

"Hello." He said

I leaned my head against his chest sighing. He kissed my head holding me.

"Que said you apologized to him."

"Yes." I said

"Going to bed?" He asked, as I moved past him.

"I am tired."

"It's only eight." He said

"I have a headache." I said, trying to avoid him as I started to change into a nightgown.

"I will get you a headache powder." He said

"I don't need anything except to be left alone!" I yelled, getting into bed. "Goodnight."

He watched me turn off the light and lie down. I closed my eyes feeling him move on the bed behind me pushing my hair back kissing my head.

"Mary?"

"Please go away." I said

He looked at me then he got up leaving. I came down the next morning feeling a throbbing in my head. Que came out to pick up the mail by the door. He picked it up seeing me holding onto the banister looking at him. He walked over seeing that my face looked red.

"Miss. Mary, are you all right?"

"I am fine." I said "Where is my husband?"

"He went out earlier." He said, observing me.

I swallowed touching my head. His hand touched my elbow. I yanked my elbow away glaring at him.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, walking past him to the sitting room. He followed me in the room as I walked over to the window. I turned seeing him.

"I'll get you breakfast." He said

"I don't want any." I said

He nodded slowly walking out. I lifted my hand touching the bandage. Holmes came in seeing Que come out to see him.

"Hello Que." He said

Que put his finger to his lips motioning Holmes outside. Holmes followed looking at him.

"It's Miss. Mary, I think she is ill."

"Ill?" Holmes asked

"She looks like she has a fever and has been irritable."

"Where is Watson?"

"He went out earlier."

"I'll talk to her."

"Thank you." Que said

Holmes came in seeing me looking down at my bandaged hand.

"Hello Russell." He said, coming in.

"Why are you here?" I asked, lowering my hand.

"Social call." He said, walking over looking at me. "How are you?"

"Fine." I said

"How is your hand?" He asked

The front door opened and I walked past him to see Watson taking his coat off in the hall. He looked over seeing Holmes and I.

"Holmes, it's good to see you. Mycroft stopped me on the street asking me about you."

"I am going to see him."

Watson looked at me seeing that my face was red.

"Mary?"

I felt his hand on my head.

"Your on fire." He said, touching my glands.

"Please don't fuss." I said, trying to wave him away.

"You must go to bed." He said

"I am perfectly fine." I said

He touched my cheeks. He looked down as Holmes did touching my arm lifting up my bandaged hand. I licked my lips as he undid the bandage. His eyes fixed on the red angry wound with white puss coming out of the cut. He looked at me and I looked to the side.

"Mary, this is infected."

"I forgot." I said

Holmes watched Watson lead me into his office. I sat in a chair as he dabbed the wound with a cloth. I winced as he probed seeing if there was anything else. I screamed as Holmes held my shoulders. Watson looked at another small piece of wood his tweezers held.

He cleaned it then bandaged my hand taking me to our bedroom. His hand went through my hair. I moved my head opening my eyes seeing him.

"Are you mad?" I asked

He sat down on the bed.

"We will talk about that when this is over."

My fever went down after a few days and my hand healed. I entered his office a few weeks later seeing he was working at his desk.

He glanced at me seeing I was hesitating and fidgeting looking at him.

"You wanted to talk."

"Sit down." He said

I slowly walked over sitting down.

"Mary, I wanted to say that your health and well-being are very important. You must take care of yourself."

"I will."

"If you cut yourself I want to know. We can't take a chance of infection."

"I know." I said, looking down.

He stood coming around the desk he put his hands on my shoulders helping me up. I kissed him then he hugged me.

"Mary, I love you."

I smiled feeling him kiss my head.

Holmes took me to Cornwall on a case. Holmes acquired a cottage. The next day Holmes came down to see the front door was open. He walked over seeing me sitting on a rock looking out at the sea and listening to the birds.

He came over to the rock breathing in the air.

"I still hate it here." He said

"Why?" I asked

"Watson and I came here once to rest and I found it to remote. This place is to quiet." He said, looking around.

I chuckled shaking my head. He held out his hand to me and I took it standing. He led me down onto the shore. A man stood on the hill above watching us. His hand tightened on his cane making with wood creak.

That night Holmes and I went across the rugged landscape to an old cottage lit in one room. He peeked into the lit room then he slid down next to me.

"We are here to look for a letter nothing else." He whispered

I nodded as the light in the room went out. Holmes and I sat in that spot for an hour then he motioned us to move. He lifted a window slowly then he eased in turning watching me come in. I He lit a lantern on the desk in the corner then went to work. I went through papers at the desk not seeing any letter. Holmes walked over to where I was looking at the papers I was wrestling through.

"Anything?" He asked

"Nothing." I said, sighing.

Holmes moved the desk looking in the back. He slid his hands over the wood reaching down he pulled something out. I watched him stand opening the paper seeing the letter. He looked at me as I looked at him.

"We have it." He said, putting it in his coat pocket.

I got out of the window as he did. A dog started barking nearby.

"I think it's time to leave." He said

He took my hand running as a man yelled from the upstairs window. We heard a gun go off and ran faster. Holmes took a wrong footing and we fell down a sandy hill stopping in a heap at the bottom. Holmes got up pulling me up as I coughed.

"Serves you right for having your mouth open." He said, before running again.

We ran to the cottage and Holmes left me to go to town and wire Mycroft. I sat up in bed hearing thunder rumbling in the distance. I got up putting on my robe going out into the hallway. Lightening lit the hallway up as I went to Holmes bedroom slowly opening the door peeking inside seeing that he was not in there. I went down the stairs jumping as thunder crashed loudly. Opening the front door I saw the trees blowing as drops of rain started to come down. The door shut behind me and I tried opening it, but it would not budge. The rain came down harder soaking me. I looked out seeing a person standing over by the edge of the hill looking at me. Slowly I walked over looking at the person. Lightening crashed down lighting up the man. As I got closer the ground sunk and I fell rolling down the side of the hill onto the shore. I looked up seeing the man looking down at me as the waves swallowed me up. I coughed trying to move as another wave hit me.

Holmes walked back as the storm moved on. He stopped listening next to the cottage.

"Help!" I screamed

Holmes went into the cottage getting a lantern running over looking around.

"Hello?" He yelled

"Help!" I screamed again.

He looked down seeing me lying on the ground. Climbing down he dropped the lantern beside me lifting me up. I trembled looking at him.

"It's all right." He said

He carried me in the cottage lying me in my bed. I felt him put blankets over me and then he sat down touching my head.

"I'll light a fire." He said, getting up. I watched him go to the fireplace and start a fire. He walked back over taking my cold hand.

"T..there…w..was….a…m…man…outside." I said

"A man?"

A knock at the door caused me to tense up. Holmes stood leaving the room going down the stairs to see who was there. I weakly sat up hearing voices down below. I got out of bed shivering making my way to the door. Peeking out, I saw a man with a cane talking to Holmes.

"Holmes!" I yelled

They both looked up at me.

"That's the man."

"Yes, I am the man that has been watching you." He said, stepping into the hallway to look at me. I slowly came down the stairs. "I am an old friend of Holmes."

"Old Friend?" I said

"Doctor Mortimer." He said, walking over to the stairs to greet me. "If I am not mistaken you are in danger of catching pneumonia."

"Why did you stand on the hill and not help me?"

"We can talk about this later." He said

I was told to go upstairs and undress taking off my wet clothes then come down. Holmes lent me his large robe. I came down hearing them talk in the sitting room. Holmes had a fire going and they both stood seeing me come in.

"Come my dear and sit next to the fire." Mortimer said

I walked in sitting on the floor looking at him as he sat in an arm chair.

"Holmes has just told me that you are married to Doctor Watson."

"Yes."

He looked at me as I looked over at the fire.

"You asked me why I did not help you." He said

"Yes." I said

"The simple reason is that with my leg we would have both been in danger. I was on my way to get help for you when Holmes found you."

I stared at him not trusting the man. Holmes began talking to him as I looked down wishing Watson were here. Long after Mortimer left I sat still by the fire in a dark room. Holmes came in yawning.

"We should get some rest." He said

"Yes." I said

He watched me stand.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"I don't trust your friend." I said

"Mortimer? Why?"

"Something about him."

"He is harmless."

"Holmes, would you wire Watson to come?" I asked

"Why are you not feeling well?" He asked, touching my head.

"I just think he could help you more."

"Yes, I can have him come."

"Good." I said, leaving.

I tossed and turned in bed. Holmes came back after going to town coming up the stairs to my room. He knocked opening the door seeing me moving in bed with the blankets everywhere.

"Russell?" He called, walking over.

I sat up looking at him blurry eyed.

"I wired Watson."

"Good." I said

I laid back down moving to my side. Holmes looked at me watching me move again then with a sigh I sat up again.

"This country air is not as restful as I thought." I said, getting up.

Watson arrived walking with a suitcase and his black bag breathing in the air. He knocked on the cottage door seeing Holmes open it.

"Watson, come in."

"Thank you." He said, walking in setting his bag down. "How is Mary?"

"She didn't sleep."

"Is she here?"

"No, she went out for a walk."

Holmes walked with Watson looking for me.

"Holmes, look." Watson said, pointing to me running their way. I stumbled over out of breath.

"Holmes!" I yelled

"Mary what has happened?" Watson asked, putting his hand on my arm.

"Holmes, that man…..he…attacked…me!"

"What man?" Holmes asked

"Mortimer."

"What?" Watson said

"He…attacked….me!"

Watson looked at Holmes confused.

"Russell, go back to the cottage."

"Not without you."

"Watson, take her back. I will investigate."

I was led away while Holmes walked on. We got inside and Watson closed the door turning to me.

"You look tired," He said, gently. "You're warm."

"It's nothing." I said, looking down.

He made me raise my face as he leaned in kissing me. I moved back sneezing.

"Sorry."

"Why don't you lie down in the sitting room and I will bring you some soup." He said, touching my cheeks.

"I would, but I have to help Holmes."

"That's why I was sent for. Now go and lie down."

I went into the sitting room lying down on the loveseat by the window. Watson came in holding a blanket he laid it over me. He went and got his black bag getting out some medicine which I hesitantly took winching.

"Yuck!" I said

"It will help." He said, smiling.

The door opened and closed. Watson walked out seeing Holmes taking his coat off.

"Well?" He asked

"Nothing." Holmes said "Where is she?"

"In the sitting room."

Holmes walked in seeing me looking at him. He pulled a chair over to the love seat and sat down sighing. Watson stood at the door watching.

"Russell, I didn't see anyone out there. Are you positive it was Mortimer?"

"Yes." I said

"What happened out there Mary?" Watson asked

"I was walking around trying to clear my head when I bumped into Mortimer. He stood there staring at me and I said good afternoon. That was when he tried to hit me with his cane. We struggled and he got his hands on my neck. I kicked him and ran."

Holmes reached over moving my collar to look at my neck.

"There are no signs that he touched you."

I yanked the blanket off and stood.

"He attacked me!"

Holmes stood looking at me.

"Where is the evidence?"

"Your accusing me of lying?"

"Mary." Watson said

"I am just stating a fact." Holmes said

I walked out going to the stairs when a knock at the front door stopped me. Holmes came out to open the door. Mortimer stood outside. I came down seeing Watson trying to stop me.

"Don't let him in!" I yelled

"Russell, stop!" Holmes shouted, grabbing my arms shaking me.

"He attacked me!"

"Am I intruding?" Mortimer asked

"Mortimer I must ask you a question." Holmes said, as he pushed me back. "Did you attack Russell?"

I watched Mortimer look at us confused.

"Of course not."

"He did!" I said

"I just came from town." He said

"He's lying! Tell them the truth!"

"Mary!" Watson said, grabbing me.

"I am telling the truth." He said

I moved away from them looking at all their faces then I ran up the stairs closing the door. Watson looked at them then he went up to see me. He opened the door seeing I was getting my revolver loading it with bullets.

"Mary what are you doing?"

"Protecting myself." I said

He walked over taking the gun from me.

"He did attack me!"

"You are acting irrational and it is because you are sick."

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, plopping down on the bed. He put the gun in his pocket as he looked at me. I felt his hands on my back as he sat down leaning over me.

"Mary, we are not trying to accuse you of lying. It's just we are worried about you."

I looked to the side as he moved my hair kissing my neck. He looked down seeing something on my neck. There was a dark bruise like a large handed person pressed hard on my neck.

"Mary, you have a bruise on your neck." He said

I moved sitting up touching the spot. He got up leaving coming down the stairs seeing Mortimer and Holmes talking in the sitting room.

"Ah Doctor, how is your wife?" Mortimer asked

"She is resting." Watson said, looking at Mortimer. "Holmes, may I see you a moment?"

"Of course." Holmes said, getting up. They both went out into the hallway closing the sitting room door.

"I need to show you something." Watson said, going up the stairs. Holmes followed going to my room. I laid on my stomach hearing them come in. "Look at her neck."

I sat up looking at them. Holmes walked over looking at the front.

"The back, Holmes." Watson said

Holmes moved my hair seeing the bruises. He stood looking at me.

"How did that happen?" Holmes asked

"I told you." I said

He looked over at Watson then he walked out.

"Stay here." My husband said, before leaving.

Holmes came down the stairs stopping as he waited for Watson.

"Well what is the plan?" Watson asked

"There has to be some other explanation." Holmes said

They both went in closing the door. Mortimer stood looking at them both. I woke stretching hearing the wind outside. When I came down I noticed no one was around. I went into the kitchen getting some toast then I went outside looking over seeing a man standing by a tree looking at the cottage. I walked over seeing it was not Mortimer, but another man that looked just like him.

"You have my letter." He said

"I have nothing."

"You tell Holmes that if he does not give me back my property that I will finish strangling you."

He walked away as I watched him.

They both came back and I told them what happened. Holmes made the decision to head to London on the earliest train. We got on that afternoon. I sat beside Watson as he read the paper. Holmes sat across from us lost in thought. The door opened and we all looked over seeing the man with the cane.

"Give me my letter, Mr. Holmes."

"I can't, it is in the hands of my brother." Holmes said

The man's face grew red as he glared at Holmes. He reached into his coat pocket taking out a large knife. Watson pulled me behind him against the window. The train whistle blew as we went in a tunnel. I screamed as Holmes and Watson wrestled with the man. We came out of the tunnel and I looked seeing the old man lying on the floor with a knife by his side. Holmes looked at his hand that was covered in blood as Watson knelt down to the man.

"He's dead." Watson said "I'll tell the conductor."

I watched him leave as Holmes looked down at the man then at me. I sat down on the seat looking at the body.

We arrived in London in the waiting arms of some constables and an inspector with Mycroft. Holmes disappeared with Mycroft leaving us to go home.

Hours later I moved in bed feeling Watson pull me closer facing him.

"Glad to be home?" He asked

"Yes, and with you." I said

"I feel the same way."

I leaned over kissing him jumping as the door popped open and Holmes entered. We both sat up looking at him.

"We have another case." He said

I rolled my eyes lying back as Watson smiled shaking his head.


End file.
